At first you don't succeed
by Hokage-Tora-Ninja
Summary: AU. !DH spoilers! Dumbledore want to give Harry a choice. Go back and finish off Voldiemort or snuff it. Good thing Dumbledore wasn't the only one there. Super powerful harry. heir of.... almost every one. No pairing right now. PLEASE Read & Review!
1. king's cross and the third choice

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter. (cause if i did I would be making the next gen. of Harry Potter!!)

The beginning: Kings Cross.

"Harry," Said the voice of a old man.

'Where am I?' thought Harry, 'Am I dead? Where is that voice coming from?'

"Harry dear, wake up please." This voice was a females voice It was oddly familiar.

"Hey kiddo, rise and shine." 'Was, was that... Sirius?'

"Come on son, your mums getting nervous." 'Son? That must mean...'

"JAMES POTTER! I AM NOT NERV..."

"Easy lily, James is just saying that cause he more nervous then you are." Said Sirius with his bark like laughter?

"What! I am not nervous! Why would I be nervous?! I'm not nervous, I'm just meeting my son for the first time in SIXTEEN YEARS!" Nearly shouted James.

"Oh, of course not. Your not fidgeting like a five year old ether." said Sirius his voice laced with sarcasm

"Oh, why I'm going too..."

"Knock it off you to, NOW!" Said Lily. Harry could just a imagine his mum standing there with her hand on her hip just like Ron Mum would do. Harry opened his eyes looking at his Father and Godfather stepping back from one enraged redhead. Seeing this Harry had to let out a chuckle.

"Harry! Are you all right?" Said the Lily spinning around and running over to him. kneeling just inched from said boys face. Harry nodded trying (and failing)to sit up.

"Come on love, Give the kid some room to breath" Said James. coming into view as lily pulled her head back. Standing next to James was Sirius, grinning like the madman he was.

"Dad, Sirius is that really you?" asked harry.

"Nope, I'm Sirius And thats James" barked Sirius in a dog like manner

"Sirius! Be..." started James

"...Serious!" Finished Sirius "That not like me is it?"

"Um can somebody tell me what the bloody hell,

"HARRY!"

"Sorry mum. What Am I doing here?"

"I think I answer that Harry." Came the voice of Harry's past mentor. "You are at a crossroad. Harry, you may choose to return to your time and defeat Tom. Or, you may choose to pass on and live with you parents again. The choice is yours, and yours alone."

"Um, uh, What?" Stuttered Harry.

"Please Albus, Or Harry, you could choose to train with the greatest masters of all time. Both magical and muggle." Tempted Lily. "Then go back in time to just after the third task and Tom rebirth."

"Okay, how long would it take?" Asked Harry.

"Well, time is slower here then in your world so about six years." Guessed Lily

"That means the marauders will teach you all the important stuff." Said a Grinning Sirius

"Only after his lessons. After his lesson you can corrupt my poor boy all you want." Said Lily with a little sniff

"So I can choose to go back and finish off Tom. Snuff it, Or learn tons of useful stuff both magic and muggle. Also staying with my Mum, Dad, Godfather, and Mentor slash Grandfather. Let me think... Du! Of course I'm going to pick you guys!

"Great, now if you up off the floor we will introduce you to some of your teachers." Said Dumbledore eyes twinkling like mad.

"Hey Dad, Sirius Give me a hand will you?" Asked Harry holding out his hands.

"I don't know Prongs, he has two already do we need to give him ares?"

"Shut it, I'm serious help me up!"

"No your not! I'm Sirius!"

"Shut it Padfoot."

"Okay." Winded Sirius grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him up

"Thanks," muttered harry but as Sirius turned away muttered "You stupid mutt."

"Okay, now can we get out of here. Kings cross is great metaphorically and all but can we at least go to the great hall? Or the Gryffindore common room? Better yet Potter palace! Suggested James

"wait, Wait, Wait, did you say Palace like a castle?" Asked Harry in awe.

"You could say that." Said a amused James

"Like as big as Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"No."

"Well how big is it?" Wondered Harry.

"Come on James, just tell him." said the annoyed redhead

"Lets just say It's bigger then Hogwarts. Safer too." Said James with a pointed glare at Dumbledore.

"WOW! Thats big. One question, why do we have a castle?" Questioned Harry

"Well, it was the think back then to have a castle when you had a small country to rule over." Said James sarcasm and amusement laced in his voice

"Country?" Said Harry in a very small voice.

"Ya! Ever heard of Atlantis? No? Well you have now." Said Sirius with a grin.

"Atlantis?" Whispered Harry.

"Ya! and your the rightful king!" Shouted Sirius trying to make up for Harry's quietness.

"King?" Whispered Harry, it was barely heard by anyone.

"Shut it Padfoot! Harry, the potter family is a very, very, very Ancient and powerful family. We are the richest family in the world period. Harry we make the Malfoys look like homeless people. Because of that many powerful people have become you ancestors. Harry you will need to become king of Atlantis but being a king is nothing to some of the powers you have or will have, and the just massive magical energy you will have." James said

"But, I don't have massive magical energy or super powers." Winded Harry

"No, you have them your just not able to connect to them because of the lock I put on them. I'm sorry Harry. It's my fault if I had unlocked your true powers in your forth year when Tom came back none of this would have happened. For this I am truly sorry My dear boy. You called me a Mentor and Grandfather and I have done nothing that deserves your respect and honor." Said Dumbledore eyes shining with unshed tears, voice cracking. Looking older then ever.

Harry then did something no one thought he would do including himself. He walked up to the old headmaster and hugged him. After a the headmaster got over his surprise he hugged the young man back. After a moment Harry stepped back "Everyone make mistakes Sir. In just four years I have made more mistakes then I can count. From small mistakes like eating to much for breakfast before a game to huge mistakes like running blindly to the department of mysteries the end of fifth year. It's to bad you did not tell me. A army of a small country could have been useful, and having more power and energy would have been helpful against Tom without a doubt. We all make mistakes, sir. Whats done is done now we have to move on." Finished Harry. Looking around he saw that everyone was looking at him with the same look of awe on there faces.

"Okay! Who are you and what have you done with Harry! The Harry I know two years ago was winy, angry, loud, dim-witted, rude.." Sirius Listed

"OKAY! I get it so I have grown up! Being at war with a evil madman will do that to you!"

"Thank you, Harry you've helped me a lot just know. Thank you." Whispered Dumbledore

"Your welcome, Sir." Replied Harry

"Away with this 'Sir' Harry. Call me Albus from now on." said Albus Smiling

"Sure pro.. I mean Albus." Replied Harry grinning even more then the old professor.

"Now that that finished, lets go meet some of your new teachers and get out of this place" Said James, being the first to get over the shock of what had just happened between the headmaster and harry.

"of course." Said Albus. With a wave of the professors hand they where gone.

End of chapter one.

A/N Hey thanks for taking the time to read my story, but i need more. ;) Thank you for reading but i need to know what you think! PLEASE review! If you don't tell me what you think. Then, I don't know if anyone likes my story, and if I don't think anyone like my story then I won't want to write more! So please at least critique my work if you don't have a positive review. Then at least I know what to work on.

Thanks, S.C.K.D.


	2. The Founders and The Palace

_AN: Chapter 2 hope you like _

_Disclaimer: It's not mine, I don't own it._

* * *

Harry looked around in awe. Harry was standing in the middle of a giant hall. 'This is like the Great Hall but for giants.' Thought Harry. 'Hagrid would have a problem with getting from one side to the other.' Harry mite have been exaggerating a little, but the hall was very large. In fact the hall they where standing it was four time the size of the Great Hall of Hogwart School of witchcraft and wizardry. The walls and floors where all beautiful white marble. At the back of the hall there was a set of huge doubled doors at least forty or fifty feet high. At the other end of the hall there was a raised platform against the wall with a ancient look table made of white marble and golden trim as well. Behind the table was a few astounding looking chairs. The center one was more a throne then a chair with a back seven feet tall. This throne had a cherry black velvet seat with solid silver frame. The chair to the right was a high back chair with a vibrant red satin seat and a wonderful gold frame. 

"That Harry, is the high table. The center throne is where the king sits and the one to his right his queen. This whole room is the great and mighty Hall of the High King. This is the greatest hall in all the world. At a Banquet this hall can hold fifteen-thousand people with ease." Said James with a proud smile.

"So, This is going to be mine?" Asked Harry in awe

"Ha! This is not even the tip of the iceberg Harry. We have to show you the garage. You have more cars then anyone! Wait till you see the..." Started Sirius.

"Excuse me, but I believe Harry need to meet his mentors right now. I sure Harry would love to see the cars in a moment. Now on to your teachers. I must worn you thou, some of them you may not trust at first." Said Albus with a look that made Harry know not to cross who ever was teaching him. "Now on with the show." Said Albus the huge door swinging inward.

From the the doors walked in Godric Gryffindor to his left Rowena Ravenclaw to her left Helga Hufflepuff. It was the man standing to right of Godric Gryffindor that shocked Harry most. At Godric Gryffindors right hand was none other then the snake himself, Salazar Slytherin.

As the quartet marched to them which took a rather long time seeing as the hall was so large, Harry took some time to get a good look at each founder. Godric Gryffindor walked like a king, he held his head high taking long, strong strides. He swung large muscular arms in long arks with each step. His face was bright and friendly with a mane of red hair that made him look like a lion. His eyes where gold not just in color for his eyes twinkled so that it made Dumbledore pale in comparison. He was dressed in royal looking red and gold robes. On his left hip was the sword of Gryffindor. On his right was a gold scepter with a bright red ruby on it.

Rowena Ravenclaw walked with a glow. Her long black hair fanning out behind her blown by a unknown force. Her face could melt the hardest hearts of the strongest of men. Her eyes where a dark blue That had a intelligent and inquisitive gaze. She wore a beautiful dark blue silk kimono that hung off her luscious curves. Hanging off her pitch black obi was on her left a katana with a navy blue sheath. On her right a black scepter with a glowing sapphire on top.

Helga Hufflepuff walked with a spring in her step. Her chin level curly blond hair bounced as she almost skipped toward them. Her eye looked like pools of shining chocolate. She wore a medieval looking dress that fit her slightly rounded form well. She radiated a aura of joy and happiness, her face was slightly round and had a loving smile that made Harry want to smile to. strapped on her back was a bow and a quiver of arrows and on her left a scepter made of bronze and on top a shining canary diamond.

Salazar Slytherin did not really walk, he more glided across the ground. He had a aura of power and determination. as he glided across the floor he looked side to side. Not in a nervous manner like wormtail but like a secret agent who was expecting a attack at any moment. Like on one of the spy movies his cousin watched on the telly. He wore battle robes that where black with green trim. It shocked Harry that he looked like a battle harden warrior. His face was hard but not mean, giving him the look of being merciful yet just. His Eyes where... Green. The same emerald green eyes in Harry's head. That could not just be a fluke. On his right hip was his scepter made of silver emerald on top. Harry blinked all the other founders had a scepter and a weapon, Salazar did not at least where Harry could see. Harry could not take his eyes off Salazar. One, He wore battle robes. Two, He did not have a weapon Harry could see. Three, Salazar and Harry had the same colored eyes.

"Ah, Godric it is so good to see you." Said Dumbledore with a smile as he shook the Godric Gryffindor hand like it was the most normal thing.

"Hello Dumbledore, How are you today? Sirius, put your wand back! Lily, always a pleasure. James, good to see you your looking good." Said Godric smiling and shaking hands. "And this must be the man of the hour. Harry Potter, it is so good to see my heir at last." Shouted Godric a little louder then needed.

"Heir!" Shouted Harry as loud as Godric. " you mean I'm the heir of Gryffindor?"

"No." Said Salazar deadpan, before Godric could say anything.

"So, I'm not the heir of Gryffindor?" Asked a saddened Harry.

"You are." Said Rowena with a smile.

"So I am but I'm not? I don't get it." Said the now very confused Harry.

"You are the heir of more then Godric silly." giggled Helga.

Then it hit him. He looked at Salazar's emerald green eye's Harry's eyes. Then he spotted Rowena, she and Harry had the same hair. "I'm related to all of you aren't I?" Said Harry smiling so widely his face hurt. Helga jumped up and down clapping her hands. Rowena gave Harry a smile that made Harry blush lightly. Salazar gave Harry only a slight nod of the head. Godric shoulders slumped slightly, but he still nodded.

"So, how are you all related to me?" Asked Harry.

"My daughter married Sir Johnathan Potter." Said Godric with a grin.

"My great great great great great great grand son married Lady Madison Potter but took the Potter name so he would be king." Said Rowena with a nod.

" My great great great great great great great grand son married Alexis York a muggle. He left the wizarding world And took on the name Evens." Said Helga shaking from joy.

" Your great grand mother on your mothers side with my daughter. Yes Tom Riddle is a great great uncle of yours. You will kill him." Finished Salazar deadpan as harry was about to speak.

Harry Only nodded at this. "so what are you guys going to teach me?" He Asked.

"I am going to teach you how to be a king and how to fight with a sword and shield." Said Godric Puffing out his chest and looking important.

"I am going to teach you different ranged weapons. All kind of plants and there property, and other obscure branches of magic, like music magic." Giggled Helga who could not wait to teach a new student.

" I will teach you Mind Magic, like telepathy, how to guard your mind, and how to attack others. I will teach you the power of runes. Transmutation witch is a type of advance transfiguration, witch I will also teach you. I am going to teach you potion, not like that fool Snape. I will teach you real potions. I will also teach you the way of samurai." said Rowena with a slight nod of her head.

" I will teach you to become a great War Mage. No, war mages are not like 'dark wizard catchers' the British war mages where disbanded after World War Two as where most of the worlds war mages. The only ones to keep the war mages are the American Magical military and the Israel armed mages. Anyway, I am going to teach you the art of assassination with and with out magic. I will teach you hand-to-hand combat and how to protect yourself with and without magic. You will learn to build magic wards for everything from ward that will alert you if someone walks past them, to ward that will incinerate your enemy's on contact. I will teach you dark and black magic. Yes, I know you think using black magic will make you evil. You will only learn black and dark magic after I know you are strong enough to withstand the temptation of the dark side." Said Salazar with a look that Harry know not to argue with.

"OK, so now I know what I'm doing I have a few questions to ask." Said Harry.

"Ask away dear." Said Lily who Harry had almost forgot was there.

"OK, so one of the descendant's of Helga Married a muggle and left the wizarding world starting the Evens family. Then a descendant's of Salazar married one of the Evens. So, why is mum a muggleborn and my aunt a muggle?" Asked Harry.

"There not, Your mum is not a muggle born she is a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. The reason they are not wizards is they do not want to be. The have magic but never used it. if you don't use it you loose it. the reason your aunt is a muggle is her denying it only sapped her magic faster." Said Rowena.

" OK so when do I start?" Asked Harry.

"As soon as you get some rest now off to bed." Said Lily.

"I don't know where it is." Protested Harry wanting to start his training.

"Floppy!" shouted James snapping his finger.

A small house elf popped in to the room. "yes master, what is master wanting floppy for?"

" Bring Harry to his room, Floppy." said James.

" yes sir." said Floppy grabbing Harry Hand and popping him to his room. "this is harry room, sir."

"Thank you floppy" to tired to even look around before he fell on to bed already asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter two

A/N I know this is like really fast pace but don't worry it will slow down now that he is there, safe and sound. PLEASE REVIEW! if you don't, then I don't know what to work on! So please help me and review!!!!

Thanks, S.C.K.D.


	3. There and back again

Chapter 3: There and back again.

A/N OK so here is chapter three. PLEASE R&R or Harry will die the painful death of being eaten by a pack of crazed pixies!

Disclaimer: Me no got Harry Potter. Me play and dance in J.K. world.

A/N 'thought', "talking", _parceltounge, spells, memory's and letter are italic. '_**Telepathy',**

Harry was awake but did not open his eyes. 'Aunt petunia most have forgot me.' Thought Harry, 'Well, not that I mind.' Then Harry thought 'This bed sure is soft. Way softer then before.' That was when he remembered what had happened. Harry's eyes shot open. Harry sat up and looked around, his jaw dropped. Harry was in the center of a twelve-foot by twelve-foot four poster bed it felt like silk sheets with wicked soft fleece blankets both in emerald green. crawling across the huge bed he looked outside of the curtain. The room Harry was in was way bigger then the his Gryffindore dorm room, but decorated in silver and green and with one bed it looked and felt much larger then even that. On one whole wall to his right there was a huge book shelf. The books on the shelf looked as old as time its self. 'Probably older.' Thought Harry. Sliding off the bed Harry walked to the other side of the bed on the left side of the bed. There was one door, a large desk with a muggle spinning chair, and a circle of runes on the floor in the corner of the room.

walking to the door first he opened it expecting to find a hallway of some sort. What he found was a large walk-in closet. Fully stocked it looked like for him. Clothes ranging from muggle jeans and cotton t-shirts to dragon hide armor and acromantula silk with unicorn hair battle robes (Harry read this off the piece of paper hanging off it). Past the closet was a bathroom with a large shower big enough for eight or ten people. There was a tub that was more of a hot tub slash pool it was bigger then the prefects bath at Hogwarts. It had a ten foot wide ridge on the side about five feet deep. After that it was about twenty feet deep and ten feet in diameter as far as harry could tell then back to five feet. Harry blinked it was a thirty foot diameter tub! Over on the wall next to tub was a ton of levers, walking walking over harry saw that the levers where what controlled the water, soaps, scents, bubbles, and that sort of thing.

Walking out of the bathroom, thought the closet Harry returned to his room. Harry went to the desk next. Sitting at the chair he looked over the desk. Too Harry's surprise there was no parchment or quills, there where muggle paper and pens, muggle notebooks, and on the corner was a muggle laptop computer. "Mum must have done this." Said Harry aloud. "Yes sir, Lady Lily wanted to modernize the palace sir." squeaked a small voice behind Harry. Harry spun around so fast he flew out of the chair and landed at the feet of a house elf. "Pardon me sir for startling you." Squeaked the house elf helping Harry to his feet.

Looking at the elf Harry was surprised at what he saw. This elf did not wear a pillow case or a tea cozy, this elf wore a outfit that made him look like a butler. He wore a white undershirt with a bow tie, a black suit jacket with a crest on the left side over his heart. He wore black suit pants and shining black shoes. All tailored to his size. 'quite a nice get-up' Thought Harry. "Excuse me sir, but master James has requested your presence sir." Squeaked the house elf. "Um, okay where is he?" asked the lost boy named Harry. "He is in the breakfast room sir." At seeing the very confused look on Harry's face the elf continued. "There are two ways to get there sir. The first is I could walk you there, taking about twenty minutes to get to the breakfast room, or you could use the transport runes just over there and it would take you one second." said the elf, less squeaky then before. " Um, okay how do I use the runes?" Asked the now very confused Harry. "There are directions on the wall." said the elf before he disappeared.

"Okay." Said Harry, walking over to the to ring of runes. sure enough there was a letter on the wall. This is what it said.

_Hello Harry,_

_I'm sure you have found out some way or another that it is very, very unproductive to walk around this whole place for hours trying to get anywhere. That is why we placed the rune transport ring in this whole place. now here is what you have to do._

_1.You must activate the runes by saying "Activate" not to hard._

_2.Then stand in the ring and say where you are going. Like if your going to have breakfast with James. Say, "Breakfast room." and there you go._

_3.You may want to do things like place password for your room. Or block some people from entering your room at sometimes of the day or night. to do this stand next to the circle and Say_

"_Set transport password." then say your password. Too block people from coming into your room (like at night,) Say, "Block..." Then say the persons name or just say "Block all." and no one can come into your room by the runes._

_I love you Harry,_

_mum._

Harry smiled at this new information. ' I think I'll set a password first.' thought Harry. Smiling Harry set the password that no one would think of. Harry activated the runes, they started glowing red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and purple. Stepping into the now glowing ring Harry said "breakfast room." then closed his eyes not knowing what to expect. nothing happened. Opening his Harry looked at the still glowing runes. " Oh, come on. what the.." Harry didn't finish his rather sentence because at that time the runes started to move. First the runes themselves where starting to spin, Faster and faster. When Harry could only see small pillars of glowing colored light the whole ring started to move in a circle when they got to a speed where harry was in the center of a spinning rainbow colored vortex. Just when Harry never wanted it to be over... The floor disappeared from under Harry's feet. 'OH!' Was all he could think before Harry hit the floor with a dull thud.

"OOOW!" Was all Harry could say as he opened his eyes after hearing laughter. "Shut it Padfoot." Said James . "Control yourself Godric." said Salazar both glaring at there friends respectively. "Oh, poor dear." said Helga skipping over to help Harry up. "Foolish boy." Said Rowena turning back to Salazar. "You have your work cut out for you." Said Rowena with a slight smile. "Of course." said Salazar still shaking his head slightly. "Bloody hell! What was that?" Asked the now very pissed Harry Potter. "Now, now dear no need for that kind of language here." Scolded Helga with a frown on her face. "Sorry." Said Harry looking at the floor, not a hard task since Harry was still on the ground. "Oh, it's okay dear. Here, let me help you up." Said Helga her giggly self again. "Thanks." said Harry after Helga helped him up. "Really, What happened?" asked a blushing Harry. "It's a matter of where you are going." said Rowena, not in a I-know-more-then-you-do voice but a Happy-to-help voice. "You came down from your room. So, the ring sent you thought the floor. If you go back to your room the runes will pull you though the celling. If you are on the same floor then you will go though a door in the ring vortex."

"Oh, Okay thanks." Said Harry.

"Not a problem because soon you will be learning to make transport rings yourself." Said Rowena with a smile.

"Really?" Asked Harry.

The only reply he got was smile. "Now, the reason I called you." Said James smiling. "Lessons. You need to start your lessons. What you want and what you need."

"What do you mean? I can pick what I learn?" asked Harry.

"To a point. There are somethings you need to learn. Like occlumency and battle magic but there are many things we can teach you. I can teach you Telekinesis witch is the ability to control thing with your mind and elemental magic witch will make you able to control all the elements. Salazar can teach you how to completely disappear without a trace and if your willing necromancy. Helga is the best healer there is but can also shoot a man from over five miles right between the eyes. Godric can teach you... something... I think." Said Rowena looking at Godric with a frown.

"I can teach him something!" Said the hurt looking Godric

"Do tell." Said Salazar with a bored look on his face.

"I.. I could teach him.. stuff!" said Godric looking at the ground.

"Never mind Godric. I've made you a list of every thing we can teach you, here." Said Rowena handing Harry a small muggle notebook. Opening it he found a very long list.After reading the whole list.(witch took about twenty minutes.) Harry turned at the founders.

"You can teach me all of this?" Asked Harry.

"If you want." Said Rowena with a smile

"Of course." Said Harry grinning ear to ear.

"Okay then lets get started." Said Helga jumping up and down for joy.

"PICK UP THE PASE LETS GO!" Roared Godric it Harry's ear blowing harshly on his whistle as they ran the tenth straight mile non stop. "RUN, RUN, RUN!" Roared Godric repeatedly.

"I AM RUNNING YOU STUPID ARSE!" Shouted Harry. Harry ran with nothing but some basketball shorts, showing off is very muscular body. The results of many, many, many years of hard training.

"YOUR NOT RUNNING FAST ENOUGHT!" Roared Godric. (Godric liked to roar.)

"BLOODY HELL! THIS IS THE BLOODY WARM-UP YOU ARSE! AND YOUR THE ONE SETTING THE PASE NOT I!" Roared back Harry.

"THAT IS IT! I WILL TEACH YOU TOO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!" Roared Godric lunging at Harry sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"FINE, OLD MAN!" Yelled Harry Punching Godric in the gut.

"I AM NOT OLD!" Roared Godric. (again Godric liked to roar)

After about twenty minutes of fighting and calling each other rather rude things that need not be mentioned Salazar walked into the simulation room with Helga and Rowena. Walking up to the fighting pair all three shook there heads. With a snap of Salazar's finger both Harry and Godric where hanging upside down. "Both of you stop it now. Harry you need to go to the great hall." Said Rowena. "Why, Whats wrong?" Asked Harry they did not use the great hall unless it was very important. "Nothing is wrong you just need to go there." Said Salazar. "Yes sir." Replied Harry. With another snap the spell holding Harry and Godric in the air was released. Harry landed in a handstand then lowered himself to the ground. Godric flipped in mid air landing on his feet. turning to the door Salazar, Helga, and Rowena started to leave followed by Harry and Godric. Rowena turned to the pair and gave them a pointed look. Looking down the pair smiled sheepishly. Both where smelly and sweaty Harry was only wearing basketball shorts and Godric was wearing a baggy sweat suit.

"Oh, ya." Said Harry sheepishly and with a snap he was clean and wearing muggle jeans and a t-shirt under a open black robe that looked more like a cape.

"Oops." Said Godric grinning with a snap of his fingers he wore a fancy crimson red robes and a gold cape on his shoulders.

"Much better." Said Rowena with a nod. With that they all left the simulation room and walked down the hall to the great hall. With a nod of the head the doors burst open before them. Walking the length of the hall they stopped in front of James. "Harry I'm sure you are wondering why we called you here." Said James.

"Um.. ya." Said Harry.

"Well it's time." Said James with a sad smile.

"Time for what?" Asked Harry rather confused.

"For you to go home." Said Rowena frowning slightly.

"I am home." Said Harry looking around still confused.

"No you are not. This is not your real home this is a whole different plane of existence then you should be in." said Salazar deadpan.

"You mean I'm going back?" Asked Harry looking around waiting for someone to shout 'Surprise'.

"Yes." Said Lily eyes moist.

"Do I have to go back?" Asked Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry but you must. You need to go back and fix time so we are in a better place." Said Albus with a frown.

"OK." Was all Harry could say. "When do we...I need to go?" Asked Harry.

"Now." Said James.

"OK." whispered Harry. "Lets do this." Said Harry.

"Of course Harry follow me." Said Rowena.

Rowena lead Harry followed by Salazar, Helga, Godric, Albus, Lily, James, and Sirius. After almost a hour Rowena lead them into a very large room in the deepest part of the dungeon. The Room was pretty dark but Harry could see the runes plastered all over the room in neon colors. "Well, this is it." Said Rowena. "But first we have some gifts for you."

"What do you mean gifts? I'm can't take anything back there can I?" Asked Harry hopefully.

"Nothing material." Said Salazar.

"Ya, I would be a bloody pain in the arse if you forgot everything we had to pound into your little head." Said Godric with a grin. Everyone laughed at that. (Minus Harry and Salazar who where both glaring at Godric.)

"Yes it would but now onto the gifts. Godric you can go first if you will shut up." Said Rowena.

"Fine." Said Godric Glaring at Rowena. "Harry to you I give a gift of great speed to save those in need and strength to keep fighting when all else fail ." Said Godric as as soon as the words left his mouth a huge red and gold light rose out of Godric and flew into Harry.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say, As soon as the light settled into Harry he felt lighter and stronger. He could feel the strength running thought his body. "Thanks Godric I can feel it in me." Said Harry with a smile.

Godric just smiled and nodded before stepping back to let Helga get to Harry. "Harry to You I give the gift of sight to see the truth in others and healing to help the hurting." Said Helga and out of her rose a shining yellow light like the sun. When Harry stopped glowing he blinked His eye where worse then before! "Helga what's the big idea everything is all blurry." Said Harry almost at a panic.

"Silly, take off your glasses!" Said Helga with a giggle.

Blinking Harry complied. "Wow everything is so clear and bright." Said Harry grinning.

Giggling Helga stepped back to let Rowena step forward. "Harry to you I give the gift of understanding to help you see from the others point of view and memory to never forget what you fight for." Finished Rowena, and out of her rose a blue light with black tendrils that hit harry right in the head.

Blinking Harry nodded. "I remember everything down to the smallest details" Harry said blinking.

With a wink Rowena stepped back to let Salazar have his turn. "To you Harry I give the gift of great hearing and control of your self and your environment." As Salazar finished a green light sprinkled in silver rose out of him and engulfed harry for a moment. As soon as the light faded Harry let out a yelped of pain and grabbed his ears as everything was a thousand times louder then before, but it stopped as fast as it came.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked The annoyed Harry.

"That was the hearing followed by you subconsciously turning down your hearing to a comfortable level." Said Salazar. "You can 'turn it up' at will and you have more control of your speed and strength as well. Also, this will make it easier to access your memory's it will also help you not to have magical problems whether it be accidental or backlash." Finished Salazar.

"Thank you, Salazar." Was all Harry could say to the thought full gift.

Bowing his head slightly Salazar stepped back.

"Now Harry as Soon as you get back you need to go straight to Gringotts claim the potter vault then get to Atlantis then you need to raise the city and start getting ready. when your eleven go to Hogwarts but be careful of Tom AND Dumbledore. Remember Dumbledore is still very powerful and you need to be careful of him he is a good man but is a little meddling. If he finds you out what you can do and what you know he WILL try to use you." Said Rowena looking Harry right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry but it's true. You can not let me know until at least the end of you fifth year at Hogwarts." Said Albus with a sad smile.

" Oh and Harry, make sure when you get to Atlantis you start training your body so it can withstand the strain some of your magic will cause on you." Said Godric.

"Sure thing. Now lets do this." Said Harry with a sad smile.

With a nod each adult walked to there own rather large rune placed in the shape of a octagon with Harry in the center with runes all around him. "Harry I need you to close you eyes and focus on going back to you time and being at you aunt and uncle's house." Said Rowena. Nodding Harry closed His Eye's and started picturing the Dursley's house. Then the adults started to chant. After a few minutes they stopped. Opening his eyes to see why they stopped Harry could not see a thing, blinking Harry could see as well as if it was day. "Thank you Helga and Salazar." Looking around Harry saw that he was not in the same room he was in before. He was in the cupboard under the stairs at his aunt and uncle's house. BANG BANG BANG. "Get up boy! You have chores to do and you need to make breakfast!" Shouted Vernon. "It worked." Said Harry. Rolling over Harry crawled to the cupboard door. Opening the door Harry crawled out. Standing up Harry sighed he was only four or five at the most. "Well get in here and start cooking you little brat!" Yelled Vernon from the kitchen. Sighing Harry walked into the kitchen 'I need breakfast.' Thought Harry. Ten minutes later Harry came out with a huge plater of food. "Well it's about time." Vernon spat. Shaking his head Harry started to load his plate with eggs, bacon, and toast. "What do thing you doing?! you are not going to eat all of that!" Said Vernon outraged that Harry would dare eat anything. "Um. Yes I am." Said Harry pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Why you ungrateful little." Said Vernon getting up out of his chair. "Sit down and shut up you fat pig." Said Harry lifting his fork to his mouth and taking a bite of egg. "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN MY HOUSE!" Roared Vernon outraged swinging his fist. Harry snapped his left hand (he was eating with his right) and Vernon froze instantly "What the..." Was all Vernon could say before harry made a flick of his wrist live he was trying to swat a fly and Vernon went flying thought the wall and landed in the other room with a dull thud. "VERNON!" Yelled Petunia as she ran to Vernon's side. Dudley stood there with a puddle forming around his feet. Harry just sat there and kept eating with vigor. After Harry was done eating he snapped his fingers and the rest of the food was gone, with another snap of his hand Vernon woke-up. "Oooooh, my head." Said Vernon. "Ya, you mite want to put some ice on that." Said Harry walking to the door. "Where do you think your bloody going." Asked Vernon. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. See ya." Said Harry. With that Harry opened the door and disappeared without a sound.

End of chapter three

A/N OK you have **R**ead it now **R**eview it. Or else...(Fear the pixie!)

P.S. thank you too

snow fox2000,

Vellouette,

and Blueowl

for reviewing!!!


	4. GRINgotts

A/N I'm really sorry for the wait I kinda forgot about this story (darn life) but It's all good now! Okay? ....Right, well on to chapter four!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing else, unless I thought it up.

Chapter 4: Gringotts and Atlantis

Harry appeared in the center of the Gringotts lobby silently only to have sirens start screaming as soon as he did. "Crap." Harry said as great rock golem's stepped out of the walls. Goblins came wielding swords as wizards and witches started running to the front doors in panic. "Who dare force there way into our halls!" Shouted the one of the goblins. "Forgive me, I come in peace. I am Harry Potter, Lord of the great and powerful house of Potter and I have come to claim my inheritance." Harry said in a respectful yet forceful voice "Ah, mister Potter forgive them they are young and foolish still." Said an ancient looking goblin in golden robes with runes covering his hands and face. There was even one in the center of each of his milky eyes. Kneeling in front of the ancient Harry spoke to him in the goblins native tongue "_High king of the goblins. It is a honor to meet you._"

"_tis well to meet you as well lord potter. Now let us retire to my chambers, we have many matter needing of your attendance._" Said the wizened King turning and walking to one of the many doors.

"_Of course your highness._" Said the small boy running to keep up.

"_Now lord Potter, I wonder how you learned to slip past some of the most powerful wards in the world?"_ Asked the King.

"_that is a matter for a latter date your highness."_ Replied Harry.

"_Ah yes, of course well let's get down to the meat of the matter." _Said the King of the goblins grinning, giving Harry a very good view of many, many sharp teeth. _"you have a rather large inheritance, as well as a VERY important plot of land. Do you know the legend of Atlantis?"_

"_Yes sir, that is the chief reason I'm here. I need Atlantis and it's resources, I'm sure you know the death munchers are alive and well and Riddle himself is still slithering around out there."_ Growled Harry.

_Ah yes, I wondered if he was really gone. You of course know that the goblins are behind you fully in this quest. I'm sure you know of our many... skills." _Smiled the king licking his lips.

"_Yes thank you, I will need as many allies as possible. I intend too meet with the vampire, werewolf, and others such as your self in search of allies." _Said harry grinning.

"_Very well, now let us finish this meeting for now. As I'm sure we both have many more matters that need attending." _Said the wizened king with a toothy grin.

"_yes of course. May your gold always flow free"_ Said Harry standing.

"_As may yours Lord Potter."_ And with that Harry left to find his vault.

One hour and an amazing ride later Harry was at the potter family vault.

"Vault number 7." Said the goblin.

"thanks." Said Harry still in awe. "You can go, I won't need a ride back."

"Yes. Lord Potter." Said the goblin, climbing back into his cart.

He stood in front of a pair of twenty foot tall double doors made of what looked like solid gold that had a un-natural shimmer too it. In the center was a huge ruby with sealing runes in each of the hundred or so facets. As Harry took a step forward the doors He was encased with a crimson light coming from the large gem. After a moment of tingling the light disappeared and the huge doors swung open reviling never ending mountains of gold, silver, and bronze. Smiling Harry walked right past the money and straight to a pedestal with a huge golden crown covered with jewels. Grinning Harry walked around behind it squat down and reached under the main pedestal and grabbed a small platinum ring covered in gold runes. Harry smiled as He slid the ring on his finger and vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

I'm SOOOO Sorry this is really short but I wanted to get SOMETHING out! I've had most of this done for a while but could NOT get it to go right! so ya I'm going to have the next chapter up SOON like for really this time...

Oh and I really, really, really! need a beta! please, someone help me!


	5. Amelia

A/N Okay Chapter 5! See! I didn't forget! It just.....left my mind for a long time.... and oh yeah I'm not making money off this and I don't own Harry Potter.

To say Harry showed up with a bang was an under statement to say the least. Appearing in the center of the busy city, followed by a giant sonic boom and shock wave that sent everything in a ten meter circle flying. Tile, booths of meats, vegetable's, herbs, jewellery, and one unfortunate cat flew threw the air, crashing into building, falling into fountains, and causing just plain chaos. Then as the dust settled and the people drew closer to see what had caused this mess a small boy stood, hair as black as a ravens wing, eyes that same green as the killing curse, skin pall and sunken. A very scary image to the Atlantians, but none the less they approached him. When they were close to him, He spoke using what little power he had left in his tiny body. "Hail! I am Harry of the house of Potter, I have come to raise the mighty Atlantis!" With that the darkness consumed him.

------ ------ ------ ------

"Well then when is he going to wake up if you can't wake him!" said an angry voice male voice.

"I did not say I couldn't wake him up, I said I wouldn't wake him up. His magical core is still refilling. Anthony I will not wake him." whispered a quieter voice female voice.

"what do you mean it's still refilling?! He has been asleep for almost a month! That more then long enough! Priscilla, I can NOT afford to wait any longer!" growled the angrier voice who's name seem to be Anthony.

_'A MONTH! I've been out for a month!' _thought Harry

"For one of us it is a long time. This boy's magical core is more then ten times larger then even the most powerful man here! I sure he spoke the truth when he said he could raise Atlantis if only by pure power, but this boy, this Harry is truly THE heir of the throne! SO HE NEEDS MORE TIME!" Finally yelled Priscilla.

"uggghhh" Groaned Harry, his muscles screaming at him as they moved for the first time in a month. Opening his eyes, Harry let out a yelp as harsh beams of bright light assaulted his weak eyes.

"MY LORD!" Shouted Anthony running to Harry's side. "My lord, My name is Anthony. I am your chief adviser, I am the man who has been running Atlantis since the last king lead us."

As Harry's sight came slowly back to him he looked Anthony up and down. One word stood out when Harry looked at him. Power. He stood just over 2 meters tall, he had a lean strong build. Sleek black hair that flowed down his back like a midnight river. His eyes were a smooth milk chocolate brown. His face was sharply angled, with a pointed nose and chin.

"well meet, chief adviser. I hope everything is well." whispered Harry is voice harsh and weak sounding.

"good! Now that you have meet Him will you PLEASE! Leave my patient ALONE?!" Demanded Priscilla. Priscilla Harry noted look very much like Madam Pomfrey. With a voice just as harsh to who so ever was foolish enough to disturb her patients.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, good day to you both. I will talk to you more when you are well My lord." Said the most displeased Anthony.

"Of course." Harry whispered.

With that Anthony left, giving the healer a nod as he left.

"Here my lord, drink this." Said Priscilla, holding a sleeping potion if Harry was seeing right.

After another week Harry was back in top form. In the following weeks Harry learned the names of all adviser's. Heads of all the different department. He also made it a point to walk around Atlantis and meet and talk to everyone he could. He made friends with everyone he met. He even met his best friend.

"NOOOOOO! GUYS!! STOP IT!!!" Shouted the little girl as a gang of six much bigger boy tossed the girls cloth doll around.

Harry hearing the shouts went to the girls rescue. He was wearing a hooded cloak because he didn't want to be seen. "Stop this now and give her back her doll!" Said Harry trying to look powerful... it didn't really work. He was only six and it didn't help he was small for his age.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Barked out the biggest and clear leader of the gang. "what are you going to do about it... little person!" Shouted the boy smirking at his OH SO clever insult.

"Ooph" Grunted Harry as the giant brute shoved him to the ground and knocking off his hood in the act.

OH NO! My lord! I'm SOOOO sorry! Guys, lets go!" shouted the brute as he and his gang ran.

"Oh no, I don't think so." Muttered Harry. With a wave of the hand all six boy were hanging upside down in the air. Crying.

Shaking his head Harry walked over to where the little girl lay sobbing clutching her doll as if her life depended on it. "Hello, what's your name? I'm Harry." Said Harry smiling, holding out a hand to the girl.

"H-h-h-hi, I-I'm Am-Amelia." sobbed the girl looking up at Harry.

"hey, lets go to my house and get you cleaned up?" Asked Harry.

"S-sure." Mumbled the Amelia as she stood up taking Harry's hand.

Off they went hand and hand. Starting a friendship that would last forever. Of course harry send some guards to get the boys down. Just a little later... like the next morning.


End file.
